<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Owl Cloak by hypechlorite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776404">The Owl Cloak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypechlorite/pseuds/hypechlorite'>hypechlorite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Self-Indulgent, benex is a member of dream team, fireworks are weird man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypechlorite/pseuds/hypechlorite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benex receives a gift from far away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Owl Cloak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Benex saw nothing as black and white. For him, everything seemed too complex to fit into a confined area, and just as normal people start to think they have everything figured out, he would come in and bring up a new question or statement of great intuition that would keep everyone wondering. He was quiet and observant, like an owl.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This morning in particular, Benni was deep in thought regarding how the vibrations of guardians’ rays affect the surrounding water, or if they could possibly create bigger waves near the monument. He was staying in a small cottage a nearby villager had built (with permission of course), near a vast ocean and far away from his treehouse at the world spawn. Bees flew around the wooden deck chair Benni was sitting on, occasionally landing on his dark red hoodie. He smiled under his mask at the thought of being mistaken for a flower.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A few villagers hummed and walked down the rough dirt paths, keeping the positive atmosphere alive. One of these villagers, dressed in brown robes with a royal blue post office badge, placed a package right beside the back door of Benni’s cottage. It startled him how close another being other than a bee came to him at the time, and startled him even more when he realised Sapnap and GeorgeNotFound were his only friends that knew of his current location. He shuffled through all the possibilities in his mind as to what could be inside the package, while trying not to expect anything at the same time. The package looked easy enough to open without tools, but Benni kept a pair of shears in his front pocket just in case.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Some time later, the suspense of waiting was broken as the package was finally opened, leaving Benni’s eyes to lay on a small sheet of paper directly on top of whatever was underneath. He took the paper and began to read:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Benex, my man! What’s been going on? Hopefully your trip has been ‘nice and relaxing’ or whatever stuff you like to experience. Me and the others really miss you. Before this whole thing happened I couldn’t have imagined what life would be like without you, but now that you’ve been gone a whole month, I know that it’s pretty damn awful. George has constantly been trying to start arguments with me about the stupidest things, and then blames it on me when Dream tries to stop us. We’ve been trying to push each other down for no reason other than George being stupid, but we do bond over the fact that it’s really not the same without you. You’ve always been the wise one and the peacemaker, and oh man I’m rambling. I’m not an emotional person, I swear. Anyways, me and George have been working on a little something for you over the past few weeks. We were gonna give it to you when you came back, but we still don’t know when that’ll be, so we posted it. This little gift right here is supposed to represent how much we appreciate you, but more importantly how proud you should be of yourself. I mean, think about it! You’re like, a month younger than me, but you’ve still gotta be the most mature guy I know at this point, exploring the world all by yourself and searching for meaning you might actually find! The lack of a humble smartass and prediction god in the house has made the team really upset, and I hope this makes you realise how important you are to us and how awesome you are as a person. Of course we still argued while making it, but the hope that we’ll be able to see you again in person still persists. Again, I hope you’re having a great time! Love from your buddy Sapnap :)</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A mix of emotions suddenly flooded Benni’s mind as he read the last line. Realising he left when his friends needed them most incited a painful wave of guilt, but the surge of pride that followed from knowing how much they cared was even stronger. Confusion was also added into the mix as he wondered what could possibly have been made by hand for him, but that feeling only lasted a few seconds as he tipped out the remains of the package and unfolded them, revealing a long, soft cloak. Entwined within the silky brown fabric lay multiple feathers that Benni could only recognise as having come from a great horned owl. As the cloak was inspected further, he softly gasped and realised that it did look like an owl, narrowed eyes and sharp beak and all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Benni felt warm and fuzzy inside his chest as he slipped the cloak around his shoulders and adjusted the hood. The temporary excitement of receiving a gift was in full swing for him, and stepping out onto the balcony he almost felt like he could fly. So he did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The cloak’s flight effect was similar to that of an elytra, but it felt more light and fluffy, and less intense in terms of controlled speed. Benni glided around the two floored cottage, lasting a few seconds in the air and landing on the gravel path at an awkward angle. He hadn’t used an elytra in a while, even before he left for his trip. He felt, as George would say, ‘a bit rusty’ when it came down to his flying ability, so the next logical thing to attempt would be one of two things. He could either practice gliding on courses set by a professional elytra bearer, or he could take the leap and go on a fully launched test flight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Benni wanted to practice, he really did. For the next few hours he walked around town, asking every villager he could find if they knew anything about player flight mechanics. A few of them had taken on the elytra or similar devices themselves just for fun, but nobody was such a professional that he could trust them with any training. So with a stack of fireworks in hand and a small crowd watching, Benni decided to get used to the feeling himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His entire body shook when he felt his legs no longer touching the ground, having lifted off at great speeds with a shower of sparkles from the propelling firework. Don’t look down, he thought to himself, surrounded by nothing but endless sky and a whoosh of air. Benni impulsively looked down anyway, just for the rush of adrenaline at his perspective of the ground below and a rapidly growing crowd cheering loudly. For a second, everything seemed wrong, like he couldn’t handle this and was going to crash or lose control, but as he looked back up at the setting sun on the horizon, it was all suddenly fine again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Not a cloud was to be seen or felt up this high, or on an evening this clear. In reality, Benni knew that owls couldn’t fly this high or fast, but he also knew that he was stepping- no, soaring out of his comfort zone, exploring his own individuality and trying new things on his long journey. He kept on flying until no towns were to be seen anywhere below, and the sparks from the fireworks illuminated his cloak from how dark it was getting. Not a care in the world was thought on his flight until Benni elegantly landed in a dark oak tree, having almost run out of rockets and no way of knowing how far he was from civilisation. He started to panic, just sitting there amongst the scratchy, cold leaves and rough branches, only comforted by an actual owl landing beside him. The owl tilted its head slightly, looking into one green and one blue eye before making contact with the cloaked player. Benni released a sigh of contentment as his feathered friend snuggled into his side, rocking together in the treetops waved by a warm breeze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First and probably last work on here,<br/>Editing this again because Benex and Sapnap are on a team together in Nerdi’s Sppedrun Showdown (competing on 29 January) ahhhh I love their friendship so much :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>